Taken
by Emmi-Mae
Summary: **spoilers from tempted!** After the huge ordeal which happened between Kalona and Zoey **not going to say it in here for those who havn't read it* The story continues with ' Taken ' what happens between Stark and Zoey may shock most of you!
1. Still

Stark

Stark took in a slow breath of air as he ran down the side of the building. When he spotted Zoey sprinting towards Kalona his heart skipped a beat. / I'm not going to make it in time.../ he thought as he ran. His red eyes stayed on Zoey's slender body as she ran but the sound of cracking bones caught his attention and his pace hurried. The ball of light flew through the air at the same time Zoey and heath's body it the ground.

"**Zoey!!!**" Stark shrieked, he made it to her just before her body had hit the ground. He turned her gently in his shaking arms praying to the Goddess that she was still alive but deep down he knew she was gone. He could still hear her heart but... no... her soul was indeed taken away with her consorts life. " **No- no.. Zoey....**" Stark stubbled on his words as his eyes filled with regret... suffering from this loss.

"S**h my Goddess!**" Stark barely heard Aphrodite sob from behind him. She ran up next to stark and searched Zoey for a pulse. " Stark Stark!! she still has a pulse... she's not dead.. come on lets get out of here!" She cried, Stark didn't take his eyes off of Zoey's face.. her unmarked face... the only thing there was the outline of the familiar crescent moon.

"**No...No... Zoeys gone... she's gone... i failed her.... she-**" Stark sobbed pulling Zoey into him to hide his face.

"S**on... we have to take her back to the boat... and go home... she's safer if we get her away from here... who knows where Kalona went off too..**" Darius's soft voice came from behind him, The warrior gently helped stark to his feet and guided them away.

It wasn't until they reached the boat and were on the open waters to get back to the craft did Stark finally tune in on the groups conversation. The twins were sobbing in the corner, Erin's head rested on Shaunne's lap as she played with the girls hair, the teens brown hair rested on Darius's muscular shoulder which mirrored how Aphrodite was lying, squeezing her warriors hand gently.

" **He killed Heath Damien! Or didn't you see that?**" Aphrodite hissed at the boy who was standing up trying to calm his friends down.

" **But why would he?!?! there must be some damn reason.. it doesn't make sense!!**" Damien cried loudly, Jack coming into the small room of the boat with tears in his eyes, Damien turned to look at him and they quickly wrapped themselves in a huge hug.

" **Can we stop talking about this please... we need to get her back home to the infirmary where we can get help.... and pray...**" Stark croaked through his shaky breath. When everyone nodded in agreement the boy stood up slowly and left through the door and onto the deck. The smells of the water made him forget about the smell of blood. He entered an empty room which on the table under a wool blanket was Zoey's body still and silent. With a whimper Stark moved his feet over to her side and pulled up a chair to be next to her, he didn't even notice that in the corner of the room on another table was a second limp figure under a white bed sheet... Heath...

Stark took hold of Zoey's tan hand gently as if it might break between his and sighed. " I**'ve failed you to many times my priestess....**" he shook his head and lowered it onto the table and fell silent in mourning. Under him a small puddle of blood from his eyes began to build up.


	2. Sight

Zoey

" **Zo... you need to go back babe..." **Heath said gently to me as he brushed a few strands of hair from my face.

" **No... Heath i can't leave you...**" I shook my head, aggravated at my voice and even my heart for failing me... yes i was heart broken... soul broken... I couldn't live without my best friend... my boyfriend.. my consort...

"**Hey hey... don't cry please.. you know i hate that... Zo.. you'll never leave me... where ever you go i am with you i promise you that but... you have to help the others... focus on the ones who are still alive... for me..." **Heath's gentle voice broke through my sobs as his warm body came closer to mine and wrapped me in a hug. I felt his soft lips press to my forehead before he whispered. **" Neferet killed those professors... not Kalona.... I heard so many things Zo..." **But as he spoke i looked to face him his lips moving but there was no sound.. i couldn't hear my sobs or my heart beat... Then he began fading.

"**No Heath don't leave me" **I cried loudly wrapping my arms around him, tears rolling down my face. I closed my eyes and wept loudly crying out Heath's name.

"**Zoey... shh its okay... Zoey!!" **I heard a voice calling to me, two warm hands touching either side of my cheeks as i cried. My arms wrapped around myself.. and... a blanket? When i finally stopped crying i opened my eyes slowly and tiredly. **" Oh goddess no... zoey.... can you see me?" **The soft voice asked but no.. didn't i open my eyes? why was everything so black.

"**S..Stark?" **I heard my fragile voice whimper out... somehow i recognized the sound of his voice but i blinked a few times and still didn't see anything. I felt him exhale deeply and wrap his arms around me completely placing his lips to my forehead gently.

"**Its me... yes its me... Zoey.. i'm so sorry.." **Stark's voice shook and held back a sob that i knew was coming. Slowly i unwrapped my arms from myself and wrapped them around him, That was when i could feel his body shaking wildly with sobs. **"I'm sorry... i should have been there... i shouldn't have left you.... I...I.." **Stark sobbed into my shoulder. He was beating himself up this entire time because of heath's death? Sometimes i wish Eric would have been so kind to care about others.

"**No.. stark..." **I whispered gently and tried to cup his face but when i couldn't find him i felt his hands drive mine to his cheeks, feeling his stubble on his soft cheeks... the tears that were drying into my skin caused more tears to form in my blank eyes but i could feel them falling. Then i could feel the smooth skin where his tattoos were, the straight arrow like marks that i remembered pointed towards his nose... the color was more of a puce than a red.

"**Zoey.." **I heard his voice crack as he cupped my face. His thumb gently gliding over my tears until i felt his lips against mine, again my eyes close. I hear him sob between my lips but when he pulls away he pecks my forehead again. **" I love you... Zoey Redbird...." **He whispered... like a rubber band hitting me in the eye i saw his face again... my vision cleared to his words. But my brain did a double take... love me? After everything that i've done... everything that i've said.. and everything that has happened? how could he love me? I shook my head and pulled away from him with a whimper, blinking my eyes a few times before trying to get off the table... where were we? the ship.... boats... fun...i couldn't escape him to be by myself. When i set my feet on the ground and leaned against the table stark growled in protest and stood up. When i stood it was just in time when he caught me as i collapsed his hand going behind my head so it didn't snap back, Then i felt a pull beginning to drag me under deep waters, my eyes began to flutter. "**No.. Zoey... stay awake... please..**" I heard Starks last plea.. wishing i had obeyed him because when my eyes closed i was standing next to Heath again.


	3. Manifested

Zoey

"**What are you doing back here Zo?"** Heath turned around to look at me, his beautiful eyes looking at me with concern. But truthfully i didn't know why i was there either.

"**I don't know Heath.. i was with stark.. then i got tired... and.. here i am.." ** I breathed and shook my head, Heath stepped over to me and wrapped his arms around me gently. I let myself sigh in his arms before I opened and looked up to him, resting my chin on his chest.

" **I'm happy your back actually... Zoey... i want to show you something really cool about this... place..." ** Heath said and pushed me gently out at arms length and took my hand, guiding me through the meadow... was it a meadow before? no... i couldn't remember. But once i cleared my thoughts and looked around i sighed happily when i saw Heath's house. **" I changed things around... its quite easy actually...." **Heath smiled gently and squeezed my hand as he opened the front door to the house. I gasped in shock when i saw white. **" I know... i left this part blank... yeah weird right? Zoey... this place.. its like a coloring book.... only not drawing with crayons... because you knew me when i was a kid.. i couldn't color to save my life..." **He snorted slightly.

" **Thats not funny...." ** I grumped and turned my eyes away from him to hide my pained face which i fought to keep from crying but i couldn't help it. Blinking a few several times i felt Heath cup my chin to look at him.

" **Can you do something for me Zo?" ** He whispered gently and closed the door behind him... now were were surounded by white... as if at a photo studio...

" **Anything.." ** I heard my voice crack loudly again as i looked around. i crossed my arms around myself as i looked around... this place was so blank.

" **Concentrate.... think of a place you want to be the most..." **His voice whispered in my ear, his large warm hands touching my sides. Doing as he said i closed my eyes and concentrated. But the instructions were so hard for me to decide where i wanted to be. Then finally coming to me out of no where i got the spot. Squinting my eyes deeper and smiled hearing Heath gasp in amazement. **" Oh my God.. i love you Zoey.."** Heath gasped, his mouth dropping as he saw our kindergarden class room... the blocks still were knocked over and the stain from me being clutsy and dropping my kool aid all over the teacher. Like a child in christmas Heath lept around the room and touched everything, pointing things out to see if i knew what was what and what we had done with it as children... or what was thrown at my head... I frowned and crossed my arms at that remark but seeing my angry reaction Heath lept from the play mat and pressed his lips to mine. Like a spark running down my back the kiss made me flinch and open my eyes again with a loud gasp**. **It was dark in the room..

" **Zoey!!!" **I heard a familiar southern accent of my best friend sobbing as she jumped onto my bed and wrapped me in her arms, her lips pressing to my forehead. **" Oh my Gosh Zoey!! i thought you were gone you scared me...!!" ** She sobbed, I turned my eyes away from Stevie Rae's face to see stark asleep on the bunkbed across from me.

"**Where are we?" ** I asked softly looking rather confused i bet.

"**Sweetie... Stark told me, you told him to take you to the tunnels near the abbey while you were 'gone'.... i didn't believe him at first... Zo.. he's so upset...." ** She whispered and placed a palm to my cheek, I turned my eyes to meet her blue ones. **" He's been beating himself up about this..." ** She whispered.

" **Its not his fault..." **I shook my head and turned my eyes to look at Stark again.

" **Zoey...." **Stevie Rae whispered gently and turned my eyes to hers again. **" Your tattoos are gone...." **She whimpered slightly and touched my forehead where my cresent moon was.... " **It's not even filled in anymore...**" She began to cry and hugged me. I grunted in shock when i saw myself in the mirror. I had remembered that when i was with Heath.. i had all of my tattoos... why didn't i have them now? "**Sweetie... im so sorry about Heath... i really liked him too....." **She whispered into my ear.

" **yeah... so did i.." **I whispered.. not wanting to tell her that while she thought i was dead i was making out with my dead boyfriend in our kindergarden playroom.


	4. Warrior

Stark

Stark kept his eyes closed as he listened to the girls talk, hug, and cry with each other. Occasionally the boy stirred with a groan which made it more realistic and look like he was asleep. He smiled gently when he heard Zoey's voice and her sigh. Yes he was in love with his priestess even more than perhaps over protective Erik had.

"**Alright Stevie Rae... i love you... Go get some sleep hun the sun will be up soon.. we all need it..." ** He heard Zoey whisper to her BFF before hearing footsteps stamper out of the room. Finally they were alone again. Knowing this fact made Stark's heart skip a beat. Hearing Zoey's feet touch the floor and skid over to him he pretended to be asleep as she slid into the bed with him. Groaning slightly Stark rolled on his side gently so he didn't hurt her.

"**Hey.." **He said tiredly and pressed his hand to her cheek. Her brown eyes looked up to him with a shy smile. One that he had grown to love so much. When he smiled back she pressed against him with a sigh before speaking.

" **You were listening weren't you..." ** Her voice was soft and gentle like she was.

" **hm.. maybe a few minutes of it... yeah.." ** He lied and laughed gently, hugging her closer to his chest, running his fingers through her long black hair. He could still feel her pain from the lose of her best friend and consort. In fact her pain was his... When she had been crying stark had forced himself to hold it back. The fact was James stark hated her being like this. So sad and upset, it hurt him. When their eyes stayed locked on eachother Zoey sighed and closed hers.

"**Please.. please don't blame yourself stark..." **Zoey murmured and pressed her forehead to his chin. With a sigh she said **" it wasn't your fault... it was m-"** She began but anger rose inside Stark

" **No you don't..." **He placed a finger under her chin to tilt her head back to look at him. **"Zoey... this wasn't your fault... you were there to save him.. i was there to save you! if i had saved Heath before any of it happened you would still see him! therefore its my fault!" **Stark winced when he felt her shock and pulled away from her to stand up and walk towards the door, his hands shaking.

" **Stark wait!" ** Zoey cried loudly and followed him, grabbing onto his hand firmly and pulling him back. **" Please... Just..." **She shook her head and looked at his saddened eyes. **" Don't blame yourself.... please... for me... I don't want to remember this... i don't want to think badly of Heath's death.. accuse the one who murdered him before my own eyes, Kalona! not you... anyone but you.. please.. James" **Her lip twitched slightly as tears began to build up in her eyes. Feeling her pain made Stark suffer more guilt, he had managed to hurt her again.

" **I keep managing to fail you, my lady.."** Stark whispered and turned his eyes from her. She squeezed his hand gently and shook her head wildly.

" **Thats not your fault either Stark... i'm hard to watch over..." **She tried to laugh but shook her head. **" please... just don't blame yourself.." **Zoey sobbed, her hand shaking like his was.

" **As you wish M'Lady... i will do as you order..." ** Stark said in a monotone voice before pulling her into him, pressing his lips to her forehead and then let her go. Disappearing behind the blue curtain made as a door. As he walked away he felt the ache in his heart... not knowing if it was his own emotion of Zoeys... it was both.

_Alright its that time in the story where i want people to leave reviews! every four chapters i want people to review and tell me if it sucks or if i should keep going, and if they like my idea.. i want imput!!!_


	5. Raven Mocker

Zoey

For some reason after stark had left i couldn't fall back to sleep. It was either from the fact that i had hurt my Warriors feelings or that i couldn't stop crying about it. But for some reason as i rested on my bunk I couldn't stop my crying.

"**Zo?" **I heard a gentle voice call from behind the curtain and saw Aphrodite's blond head pop in. Her eyes were red from crying, Once i looked over to her with red eyes she let out a sob and came trotting over towards me. Sinking into my bed and wrapped me up into her arms. **" I'm so sorry Zoey! I'm sorry about Heath... i know how much you loved him.. he loved you so much... you scared me so badly Zoey oh my goddess.. i thought i lost my only friend.." **She sobbed into my shoulder. For a few minutes we both just sobbed until we finally ran out of tears.

"**Aphrodite.. can i tell you something? You seem to be the only one who can keep my secret about things.." **I whispered to her as she fixed my rather messed up black hair she nodded once.

" **Sure sure.. go ahead sweetie i will listen to you.." **She said and got comfortable in my bunk.

" **I saw Heath...." **I whispered again to her watching her blue eyes go wide.

"**How?!" **

"**I don't know really.. When i went unconscious after he.. was killed... i was there... in heaven with him.... but he said it wasn't like heaven.. its more like... the in between... its so amazing.."** I found myself crying once again, i missed him so much. **" But when i woke up i was in the infirmary with stark... we talked a bit before i went out again... and i was with Heath again...Its like the Nyx wants me to keep seeing Heath while i sleep... But oh my goddess Aphrodite... the place is amazing.. i can just picture a building in my mind.. and its there.. but he can't do as much things as i can..." **I took in a long breath as I sobbed. I saw the shock on Aphrodite's face as I spoke.

" **Thats so weird.... Zoey.. this could mean something.. if he's in the between world... maybe we can find a way to bring his soul back to his body..." **She took hold of my hand as my heart skipped a beat.

" **I don't know Aphrodite.... I love him so much.. but.. he's happy in the between... his dog is there.... he has everything.." **I shook my head and squeezed my hand. **" What time is it?" **I finally had the feeling that everyone else was awake.

" **Its almost Ten at night... sunset almost an hour ago... Shaunee and Erin are at the school helping with the injured.. Damien and Jack are here... so is Duchess and Stevie Rae... and Darius is here as well... Are you hungry sweetie?" **Aphrodite asked gently with a raised blond brow. When I nodded she helped me stand and move to the kitchen of the tunnels seeing Darius turn his large muscular form towards us he bowed his head before moving over to us, taking Aphrodite's hand and pecking her on the forehead before taking me into his arms.

" **I was extremely worried for you my priestess..."** Darius said and squeezed me gently before setting me free again I smiled gently before looking around my stomach growling. When I heard yelling coming from outside it grabbed my attention. I could hear Stark's hissing and growling and Stevie Rae's screams.

" **I've come for the red flegling priestess's help Warrior... please!" **I heard a voice from a spot in the tunnel. Quickly without looking to Aphrodite I followed the hissing and screaming.

" **Don't Hurt him!" **Stevie Rae cried loudly, When i turned the corner i let out a shriek seeing Stark holding a raven Mocker by its throat against the tunnel, Dallas holding back a crying Stevie Rae as she shook her head.

" **And why shouldn't I Stevie Rae He's one of the ones responsible for killing Dragon's wife!" **Stark hissed and turned his eyes to me. **" Zoey stay away please... i don't want you being hurt again..." **He looked at me with carrying eyes i moved over to my best friend.

"**Stevie Rae......" **I said with a slight shake in my voice... i didn't understand why the Raven Mocker was looking for her. **" Can you tell us something we don't know please?"**

" **Because i'm imprinted with him!" **Stevie Rae sobbed loudly, Dallas's hands released her with shock. My blond friend ran towards the Raven Mocker that was still in Stark's grip. **" He saved me from burning in the sunlight....He saved me from death......Even when he was free.... He stayed to protect me!!!" **She Sobbed and looked to the Raven Mocker's face. My heart skipped a beat again as I looked to Stark before my knees collapsed from under me. I felt strong arms wrap around me and Stark's worried face looking down at me before i was surrounded by white again. Walking about until i found Heath again.


	6. Changed

Stevie Rae

"**Zoey!"** Stevie Rae cried loudly as she wrapped her arms around Rephaim to support him before he could fall over. Stark had already gather Zoey into his arms and scurried down the hall to her room. Dallas stayed behind in order to keep his eyes on Stevie Rae. **"What are you doing here?!" **She looked to Rephaim with worried eyes.

" **My brothers...... they..." **Rephaim began but let out a grown and leaned over in pain, blood coming from his large beak. **" They found me... but they smelled you..." **Rephaim took in a quick breath, his dark eyes looking to Stevie Rae with the most human look.

" **Holy Shit It speaks!?!" **Dallas shouted and backed away slightly.

" **They are more human then you think Dallas.... He saved me...."** Stevie Rae said and helped Rephaim stand straight. **" They attacked you?" **Stevie Rae asked gently. When Rephaim nodded and grunted Stevie Rae looked at Dallas.

" **They will track my blood scent to find you.... Stevie... you have to run..." **Rephaim gasped in pain and shuttered slightly his broken wing still hugged to his human form. " **Even if my Father is gone... there are some of my brothers that are still here...They will hunt you down until my father has you and Zoey in his wing... you must not stay here.. please!" **Rephaim pleaded and looked to Dallas as well.

" **What happens if He gets a hold of Z and I?"** Stevie Rae asked as Dallas helped her carry Rephaim towards an extra room.

" **Something Terrible..."** Rephaim groaned and hung his head. **" The world will end..." **He looked up slowly towards Stevie Rae. **" I was my Fathers favorite son... but... after this.. i will be known as the traitor..." **Rephaim sat down in the bunk as Dallas helped him sit. **" I won't let my Father do harm to you priestess...Nor the high priestess..."** He took in a deep breath and looked to Stevie Rae with truthful eyes.

" **Thank you... But.. i believe you need some rest before we decide anything..."** Stevie Rae whispered to the Injured Raven mocker before standing off her knees and looked towards Dallas who had crossed his arms and watched the scene unfold. **" What is your thought about this Dallas?"**

" **If your imprinted with him... you should do as he said... If you wish an escort.. i will protect you Stevie Rae.... But i think it be best if you go somewhere away from Zoey.. if Kalona does get a chance to get one of you... both of you need to be taken to be the end of the world... and it will be hard to get Zoey... But you Stevie Rae...Your a hard target... you can not go out in the sun like Zoey can... you can be killed easily if Kalona gets you during the day..You should run..." **He sighed gently and looked to Rephaim once more. **" As long as you swear to protect her as well.."** His eyes seeming to glare at the Raven Mocker.

" **I wouldn't be here if i wasn't planning on protecting her..." **Rephaim hissed slightly in pain before looking at Stevie Rae before she slid off the bunk and went onto his knee and bowed his head. **" I realize that I am a traitor to my father Priestess... but.. i do not wish to betray you... Will you accept my oath to become your Warrior..."** Rephaim asked in a low voice before bringing his head up to look at Stevie Rae who let out a gasp of shock. **" I will protect you until my end Priestess.... And i am sure This red fledgling will as well..." **He lowered his head.

Stevie Rae took in a shaky breath as she watched Dallas drop down onto one knee and take Stevie Rae's hand and nodded his head down just as Rephaim's had been. It was when Stevie Rae finally was able to say yes Rephaim's body convulsed and seizured. Dallas quickly caught the raven mocker in his arms as he contunied to have the seizure.

" **Whats Wrong with him!!" **Stevie Rae gasped as Dallas let the Raven Mocker's human body drop onto the ground as he continued to convulse.

" **I don't know!"** Dallas shouted.. Both of their eyes watched as the beak of the Raven mocker slowly began to disappear... His human face was more handsome as Kalona's would ever be.. Rephaim finally stopped moving, his now blue eyes rolled into the back off his head and his perfect lips parted slightly as his lids closed. Stevie Rae gasped in shock before kneeling down next to her Warrior.. Her Raven Mocker..

" **Rephaim!!" **Stevie Rae cried and cupped his soft pale cheeks. **" Rephaim Wake up please!!" **She cried as she gently patted his cheeks but his body remained still. His black wings hugged against his form still. Stevie Rae's tears dropped on his perfect face that had scars and cuts on it. His dark curly hair was slightly longer than she remembered but she forgot how perfect he had looked. She never thought that a Raven Mocker could look so beautiful without the beak... Now He just looked like Kalona's son... Stevie Rae took in a Deep breath before she sobbed, Gently patting Rephaim's cheek before his eyes began to tighten, his gentle hand came up to touch hers before the striking blue eyes looked to hers. She gasped out in shock and wrapped her arms around him. **" Don't ever do that again!!"**

"**Do...Do what?"** Rephaim began but gasped when he felt how light his head felt he placed his other hand on his human lips. **" How..." **He began and looked to Stevie Rae.

" **i don't know... your... Your not...your my warrior now... thats what changed things... Raven Mockers aren't suppose to go against what they were made to do.. Rephaim.. your... your like your father now... your not fully Raven Mocker..." **Stevie Rae gasped and felt him wrap his arms around her weakly.

" **You have to get out of here..."** Rephaim said into her ear before looking to Dallas who nodded his head to him. **" You will come with us.. Brother..."** Rephaim said with certainty.


	7. Brown Pop

Stark

Watching as Zoey rested Stark sighed, sitting on a stool next to her bunk he ran a hand through his long hair before he stood up slowly. Wishing that she would wake soon, but he had other things to do. Leaning over Stark pressed his lips to Zoey's forehead before he left the room in search for Stevie Rae and the Raven Mocker.

" **Are you Freaking crazy Stevie Rae!?! Imprinted on him!?"** Stark exploded knowing that zoey would have done the same thing if she hadn't passed out before she had the chance. Stark blinked once when he looked at Rephaim and his dark lips twitched slightly. **" What have you _done_?"** Stark hissed looking at Rephaim's face and glared at Stevie Rae.

" **Would you calm down Stark dang!"** Stevie Rae's accent rang as she stepped infront of Rephaim, Dallas between the imprinted pair. **" He isn't Evil! He just vowed to protect me.. he's my warrior... and so is Dallas..."** She pointed to them both before turning her blue eyes to the other red fledgling.

" **Evil my ass Stevie Rae... He killed Dragon's mate!!! how is he not evil!?" **Stark began to shake with anger as his fists balled up. **" He could hurt Zoey!"**

" **Calm Down Stark your worse than Erik!"** Stevie Rae shouted and moved closer to Stark. **" He won't hurt Zoey... he left Kalona... he wants me to get out of here because Kalona needs both zoey and me to end the world.... and if we are in the same spot.. he can get us both!" **She looked to Rephaim who nodded his handsome head to hers.

"**It could be a trap Stevie Rae why are you so trusting in others! he could be moving you right in front of Kalona!" **Stark hissed and pointed his fist at Rephaim who hissed out in anger.

" **I would never hurt the red priestess!" ** Rephaim growled and moved forward, next to Stevie Rae, His injured wing hugged against his form as he moved closer to stark. **" She saved my life... i saved hers... we are even but i am not leaving her...If the world ends... she's gone.. then im gone!"** Rephaim moved over to Stevie Rae and took her hand in his.

Stark growled slightly and raised his hands before storming out of the room calling out a **" If your dead in the end of this Stevie Rae don't come Haunting me!"** No doubt was he pissed off. Slowly he walked down the tunnels.

" **Hey Arrow boy!"** He heard a voice behind him call, looking over his shoulder he spotted Aphrodite's blond curls. Slowly turning He looked to her with gentle eyes even though he was rather pissed. **" Whats with all the commotion? Darius couldn't get to sleep because of your yelling so i went to check things out but... you stormed out... Whats wrong?"** She asked, leaning on one of her legs and poped her hip out sideways.

" **Nothing... Zoey passed out again... She's in her room.. i'm going back to check on her.. can you get her brown pop?" **Stark asked gently, When she nodded Stark moved into Zoey's room and sat down next to her on the floor. Her face was towards his, When her eyes finally fluttered she looked to him with her almost Hazel brown eyes and smiled. **" Hey..."**

"**Hey... I'm Sor--"**

" **Yeah i know you are.. i can feel it..." **

"**Yeah well saying it out loud means more to me.."** Zoey sighed and sat up slowly,

" **Whats wrong Zoey... you seem sad..."** Stark asked and went up on his knees to equal her height on the bed.

" **I dreamt about Heath..."** Zoey frowned and lowered her eyes before her shoulders began to shake. Stark winced at the feeling and brought her into his arms. It was perfect until Aphrodite cleared her throat.

" **Okay dorks... enough huggy huggy... here Z"** She held out the brown pop and Zoey's eyes lit up again. Something inside Stark lit up as well.


	8. Gone

Zoey

I forgot how much i loved brown pop. The way it tasted on my tongue and the way it burned my throat... in a good way of course. Once i swallowed i looked at Stark and sighed.

"**Okay... Stevie Rae imprinted with a Raven Mocker?"** I asked and felt one of my eyebrows raise as i did. Stark nodded with a sigh

"**She said he let her drink from him in order to heal...or the other way around i don't know... But they drink the others blood.. to much of it.."** Stark rolled his eyes and i saw Aphrodite's large blue eyes shift to a different emotion.

" **I thought the hag was dead.. and what she did was imprint with a fucking raven mocker?!"** She waved her hands about and sat down next to me.

" **He's evil isnt he?"** I asked softly and looked to Stark for the answer.

"**I don't know... She's protecting him.. and hes protecting her... He's her freaking warrior now Zoey! he lost his beak and looks like Kalona's real son for Nyx's sake! ugh!"** Stark shuddered and stood up again.

" **He vowed to be her Warrior?!"**

" **Yeah... and so did Dallas.... Zoey you should talk with the three of them.. they are planning something i think..."** Stark sighed and looked to the curtain. When i nodded he helped he stand and led me towards Stevie Rae's room where the Raven Mocker, Dallas and My best friend were standing around talking about something about escaping.

" **Alright... Stevie Rae... Can you please fill me in on what i don't know please?"** I said to my beautiful blond friend, noticing that her and the Raven Mocker were holding hands. But i also Noticed that his wing was broken, letting go of Starks supporting arm i moved over to the Raven Mocker, Shocked by how beautiful he was without a beak. I placed my hands on his broken wing and closed my eyes. **" Spirit come to me... Please heal this Raven Mockers wing if you believe he is no longer evil.."** I whispered and heard the creature suck in a breath as the spirit rushed into him running through his wings through the bones until it was all heeled. I opened my eyes slowly feeling slightly tired, When my knees began to Wobble the Raven Mocker supported me Easily and let go of Stevie Rae's hand.

" **Don't you dare touch her you monster!"** I heard Stark hiss from behind me as he moved closer and took my into an embrace.

" **No Stark.. Wait...He's not evil.... Nyx let me heal him... and i don't even have any tattoos anymore..."** I began before Stevie Rae shook her head and pointed to the mark on my forhead. She grabbed the mirror and showed me the now red and black tattooing of feathers that surrounded my half moon that was filled in with black. **" What does this mean?!"** I heard myself squeek as i looked at it. It was the Raven Mocker, Rephaim who answered.

" **Nyx accepted me High priestess... She gave you your tattooing for helping me.. for believing i was good..." **His soft lips smiled as he took Stevie Rae's hand again.

" **Then let it be heard... Stevie Rae... Tell me what you three are planning..."** I said as i pressed my back against Stark's chest as he supported me. I enjoyed his smell at the moment, his protective side though was becoming much like Erik's but i knew why. He didn't want to lose me again.

" **Rephaim came because his brothers attacked him outside the tunnel as he was coming here... He came in because he knew they wouldn't.... The others want to take me and you Zoey.. Kalona can destroy the world if he gets us both... kills us...He wants to take me away so he can not get us both....That is why Dallas and Rephaim took the warriors oath..."** Stevie Rae said in her soft accent that always made me wish i had cowboy boots on.

" **Then go... Go somewhere, where you can be safe... Go to the school and get Erik, Shaunee and Erin to go with you too... They can help protect you..."** I said softly and moved away from Stark and went to hug my best friend. **" Take your cell phone and call me when you are somewhere safe.. leave tonight Stevie.. its safer the sooner you run...Rephaim...Dallas... Take care of her!"** I pointed to the raven mocker who nodded his head and bowed in respect before taking Stevie Rae's hand again and looked to Dallas who nodded and led them out of the tunnels.

" **Zoey?"** I heard Stark whisper softly. I turned my head towards him as his hand moved towards my forehead, touching the black and red feathers that ran down to my temples on each side. I smiled slightly but when he frowned and wrapped me in his arms i felt him sigh. **" I keep messing up... I keep feeling that someone is going to hurt you...."** He whispered into my ear.

" **Shh.. stark... Shh... Its alright... come on.. i need some rest.."** I said with a gently smile and led him towards my room again where we both slept on the bunk bed, his arms pressing me close to him. But it wasn't Heath that i saw next... it was Kalona...


	9. Known

Zoey

" **My Dear Zoey....My Love.... I've found you again.."** Kalona opened his arms and brought me to his chest. **" I am so sorry about your consort... But your with me now.."** I could feel the mental pull of him as he hugged me against him. But i could see where the spirit i had thrown to protect Heath had struck him.. he still hadn't healed.

Even though i felt my heart stutter from his appearance... I pushed him away with more force than i had even been able to use, The beautiful Immortal stumbled backwards and looked utterly shocked. **" I am not your Zoey! I'm Heath's! You Bastard!" **I screamed in anger and moved away from him. He stepped forward once again and grabbed my wrists with enough strength to make them ache, causing my knees to buckle under me. I felt him wrap me in his arms once again.

"**But you are my Zoey... your consort is dead... and your warrior will soon be next... im just angry that killing him almost killed you... i will try harder to actually get rid of you... perhaps..."** He paused when he looked up. **" I had forgotten why i was trying to find you zoey....But i remember now... Neferet will find you soon and try to bring you to me....so be aware of who you trust..."** He grinned before i pushed away. But then the expression changed from pure triumphant to pain and agony. He pushed me away and held his stomach.

"**ZOEY!!!"**

"**Priestess!"**

"**Zoey!!!!"**

I heard the calls of two male voices, and the soft touch of warm hands against my cheek, but they felt clamy and wet. But when i opened my eyes i realized it was me who was clammy. Rephaim and Stark stared down at me with blue and green eyes of worry before Stark let out a breath. **"What's wrong?"** I asked softly.

" **Rephaim sensed His father was in your dreams... and i felt your fear after that... so we were trying to wake you..."** Stark said as he helped me sit up, The Raven Mocker knelt down beside me with worried blue eyes. Stark ran his palm up to my forehead. **" Are you feeling well?"** He asked gently and looked to Rephaim who frowned.

" **I believe he has done something... my father... he can poison victims by dreams...Priestess did he make physical contact with you in anyway?"** The Raven Mocker looked to me with large blue eyes before moving closer when i nodded Stark growled. **" Then your in grave danger....Warrior...we have to keep and eye on her health... if her fever gets to high Kalona will win..." **He took in a breath and looked to me as I began to feel unsteady.

" **I'm Fine..."** I sighed and looked to Rephaim with a frown. **" Why arn't you with Stevie Rae?"**

"**I felt My Father...I told the second warrior where to bring her and that i'd catch up.. i flew here as fast as i could to wake up your warrior..."** Rephaim frowned slightly.

"**I'm fine now.. you should go back to Stevie Rae....She needs your keen scenses as well Rephaim.." **I heard the power behind my voice and shivered slightly, When Rephaim nodded I grew thankful for him. **"Rephaim?"**

" **Yes Priestess?" **He asked softly and looked over his muscular shoulder.

" **Thank you for your concern and help... and for keeping my best friend alive..."** I smiled gently, when he sighed and looked towards the curtain I smiled.

" **The accent grows an attachment for me... I can't seem to get enough of it... or her.."** He let out the most human laugh that made me shiver again, I felt Stark shudder as well once he left my warrior looked to me.

" **He gives me the creeps.. i still don't trust him..."** Stark began but when a groan was heard in the tunnels we both shot out of the room to find Rephaim kneeling on the ground holding his shoulder. It was Stark who went up to help him. **" What is it!" **Stark asked.

" **Its the Red Priestess....Shes in hurt..."** Rephaim let out the most inhuman hiss and straightened his back before running out towards the opening of the tunnel, with Stark following behind him.


	10. The Pile Under The Street Light

Zoey

It was long before Darius had run up from Aphrodite's room and threw me carefully onto my back and followed behind the angry Raven Mocker and my Warrior. Darius wrapped my legs around his torso so i could keep hold of him while he pulled out his gun, My arms were tight against his throat but like i've noticed about Vampires, They didn't care much about breathing.

" **They will try to go after you Priestess... But if Stevie Rae is injured or Dallas as well.. they might not have as much time as it takes to get back to the tunnel to be healed... You should come" ** Darius said gently to me as he ran beside Stark now, Starks worried eyes turned towards mine but her nodded once.

" **How are you feeling Zo?"** He asked as we ran behind Rephaim who was just ahead of us flying a few feet from the ground.

" **I'm fine... Help him find Stevie Rae"** I said quickly and pointed to Rephaim who growled out a hissing shriek and dropped to the ground. **"Rephaim!"** I heard myself shriek, Watching the man hug his side.

" **They are _hurting_ her!"** His voice growled in anger as he forced himself to stand straight again. Stark and Darius moved me onto Stark's back as Darius moved with Rephaim. But when we finally came closer i could hear the loud hackling of the other Raven Mocker. They were all piled together under a street light. Rephaim didn't miss a beat, he saw his opening and went for it seeing all the Raven Mockers were occupied on pulling things apart... Stevie Rae...

" **No!"** I screamed and jumped off Starks back quickly. **" Fire..Water...Earth.. Spirit.. i need you!"** I shouted feeling spirit lunge towards me. I sent the message to the twins... Earth of course i could use myself as well.. But... **"Earth... Protect Stevie Rae and Dallas from harm until we can get them out of this!"** i cried as Stark hissed and grabbed his bow from his back, aiming and shooting and aiming again. Darius was shooting down the bird men and Rephaim was in the air with a few others. From time to time he attempted to get closer to the pile of Raven birds. Then i spotted what looked like Stevie Rae's winter Jacket being torn to bits. Turning around a few times i found myself alone, Stark had been forced to move away from me and Darius was on the other side of the Pile, Rephaim was in the sky. Turning my eyes back to the pile I brought spirit to me once again. This was my chance to shine.. i had to save Stevie Rae and Dallas.** " Go Away!"** I screamed and threw a ball of spirit towards them. The pile erupted and a few Raven Mockers turned their eyes on me. Red orbs glaring in hatred. I gasped when three of the raven Mockers took flight and charged for me. Forcing me to duck once before turning and running down the sidewalk.

" **Zoey No!" **I Heard Stark scream as he ran towards me with an arrow on his bow ready to hit a target. I turned my head over my shoulder to him but screamed when one of the Raven Mocker's collided into me, his Beak stabbing through my right shoulder. I didn't realize i was screaming until my throat began to ache along with my shoulder. The Raven Mocker continued to stab and slash towards my face as i blindly shielded my face from his beak, The sharp point stabbing through my left arm several times going through the bone. I could hear my warrior screaming in Agony just a few yards away. With all the force i could i used my feet to kick bird boy away from me, My eyes locking on the Raven Mocker that was clawing at Stark.

" **NO!"** my voice cracked as i sprang towards the Raven Mocker, Ignoring my useless left arm as i plowed into the large figure, we rolled along the asphalt ground, the gravel ripping at my skin and clothing until i was ontop of the creature i grabbed his beak quickly and slammed the back of his head against the pavement before looking up in shock. The Raven Mocker that had stabbed my shoulder was charging again. I turned my eyes to see Stark's motionless body on the ground and over to Darius who too was being attack but continued to shoot and reload and shoot. I was defenseless now... i knew i'd be taken by this one. I slid off the now unconscious Raven Mocker and rolled to the side out of the other's way as he charged and tripped over his brother. But my reflexes were slowing as i continued to bleed. As i turned to get ready to fight the Raven Mocker collided into me once again. But i heard two girls Scream my name before one of them shouted.

" **Aim for the Raven Mocker Shaunee if you miss you'll hit Zoey!"** It was Erin.. oh That goddess... they are here... I felt heat around me waver before the Raven Mocker cought fire ontop of me. It was Rephaim who swooped down, grabbed his burning brother and tossed him off me before helping me up. **" Get him Get him!"** I hear Erin Scream and point to Rephaim.

" **NO! DON'T He's with us!"** I screamed and wrapped my arms around the man with wings, feeling his throat growl before he whispered.

"**Stevie Rae..." **Of course.. how could i have forgotten, quickly i pushed away from him and ran towards the two motionless bodies that rested in pools of blood under the light.

" **Darius! Get Stark Back to the Tunnels!"** I called as I ran. Spotting the blond curls that laid under a large ripped up body... Dallas. **" Oh Goddess No.. Dallas!"** I groaned out and pulled the limp boy off of Stevie Rae, Who has large slash wounds on her back. Dallas was a complete mess. I was about to move over to check Stevie Rae's Pulse when Rephaim pulled her into his arms. His shaking hand touching her pale cheek. Never in my life had i seen such an agonized expression. My heart began to burn for the Raven Mocker... But he wasn't a Raven Mocker anymore... just... an immortal being like Kalona.. only on our side... I heard a tiny shriek come from his throat as he felt Stevie Rae for a pulse, Her left arm bent in an odd direction and her front half too was cut up.

" **She's breathing... we have to get them to the school... its closer..."** Rephaim said through clenched teeth while placing his hand to Dallas's Neck and nodded once, confirming that he too was breathing. He hugged Stevie Rae closer to him before looking to me with worried eyes. **" Priestess...Your injured badly..."** He looked to my right shoulder and then to my broken left forearm.

" **we have to get these three to the school...." **I said and stood up slowly, looking to Darius who supported Stark as my Warrior looked up with one eye and groaned seeing me injured, He pushed away from Darius and moved over to me, Cupping my Cheeks and brushing away the tears before we helped each other. **"Shaunee.. Erin... Help me support him.. Darius get Dallas..."** I said as I groaned out in pain and looked over to Rephaim who was standing with my best friend limp in his strong arms. For now Rephaim had my life in his hands... i owed him for next time we came into trouble... he didn't have to save me but he did.


End file.
